The Hunger Games: Love can against everything
by Mat Delrey
Summary: Es es Quarter Quell numero 75, no es la historia común, sino que ahora están Blaine y Kurt luchando en los juegos que cambiarán toda su vida. Éstos juegos serán recordatorio de que no importa el sexo de los rebeldes o su fuerza, porque no son peligro para el capitolio, de ese modo, se elegirán a dos tributos del mismo sexo, donde lucharán a muerte por su vida.


Los personajes que de encuentran en la historia pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, algunos son míos pero sólo secundarios. La ambientación y la trama pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo juego con todo y hago la historia. El principio es parecido a el libro original, pero sólo es porque quería tener una base, será completamente diferente ante el camino de la historia.

Es una historia que tenía guardada de hace un tiempo, pero la subo porque no sé, simplemente lo hago y si a alguien le agrada, entonces no habrá sido una perdida de tiempo. Muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

The promise.

Cap. 1:

La luz del día aun no salía, pero no la necesitaba, porque no había dormido en lo más minino, solo pensar que una vez más era día de la cosecha, me quitaba el sueño completamente, los horrores que esperaban a esta mañana, solo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, pero lamentablemente por más que cerrara los ojos… Nada pasaba, todo seguía igual, así que me levante, mi madre había cocinado algo delicioso, porque el dulce olor recorría toda la casa y aunque no era muy grande, el olor podría llegar a muchos metros más allá, lo que me estaba preguntando es que sería ese olor tan peculiar, normalmente lo único que comemos es granos y algo de leche, si tenemos suerte a veces un poco de carne se une a la mesa. Bajé las pequeñas escaleras que dirigían a la cocina y observe a mi madre algo atareada.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá?, ¿Por qué el olor?

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Andrew— Respondió con tranquilidad, pero denoté un poco de molestia en sus ojos, decepción mayormente.

Me quede anonadado, cómo había podido olvidar eso, todos esos pensamientos sobre el día de hoy, me alejaron de lo más importante de ese día, el cumpleaños del pequeño Andrew, tiene 12 años y es como un hermano para mí. Cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre, ella había venido con su amiga Julia, las dos se casaron con hombres mineros, entre ellos mi padre. Pero cuando apenas tenía once años y el pequeño Andrew seis, un accidente en las minas del distrito doce fue la causa de su muerte, así que desde pequeño fui como un hermano mayor para Andrew, aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, nada es más fuerte que el amor que le tengo. Pero este año su cumpleaños número doce justamente cayó en el día de la cosecha, a la cual le prometí que jamás lo tomarían como tributo. — Es cierto ¿Cómo pode olvidarlo? Tengo que irme, regreso en unas horas

— Está bien Kurt, pero no tardes, recuerda que hoy es el día de cosecha— dijo mi madre, cómo si realmente fuera algo de que celebrar.

— Si… Lo sé— Dije en tono amargo.

Sólo salí corriendo hacía la valla eléctrica, aunque realmente jamás había tenido electricidad, en la Veta apenas teníamos luz por las noches, pero aun así un viejo roble que pasaba justo a un lado de la valla, era mi ruta de escape para salir del distrito doce, hacía mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo… "El bosque" Realmente amaba estar ahí, aunque es ilegal, pasar un rato de libertad no hace daño a nadie. La primera vez que fui al bosque la recuerdo muy bien, era invierno y las cosas no mejoraban en casa, mi madre y Julia se esforzaban en trabajar, pero apenas cubría algo para alimentarlas a ellas, así que decidí dejar la escuela por unos meses hasta que pudiera cubrir lo que mi padre y el esposo de julia, desde hace tiempo no recuerdo su nombre, pero tiene que ver con un rey de un cuento que le contaba a Andrew por las noches, era el mismo que mi padre me contaba a mi antes de morir. Yo no podía ver como Andrew, mi madre y Julia sufrían por algo de comer, así que estuve vagando por las calles, recuerdo que estaba casi a punto de congelarme, todo se veía tan borroso, buscaba en los botes de basura, en el mercado donde había pedazos de cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, pero no había nada, ahora me sorprendo de haber podido llegar esta la panadería, y de tener las fuerzas de buscar entre la basura, pero la señora del panadero me corrió, desde ese día jamás me ha vuelto a ver a los ojos y realmente no me sorprende, porque en parte ella me estaba condenando a una sentencia de muerte, si no fuera por… Creo que he tenido ese recuerdo en mis sueños por muchos años.

Estaba junto a un árbol, después de que la esposa del panadero me echó, solo pude ver a lo lejos a su hijo que salía y su madre detrás de él, todo era blanco, la nieve cubría mas y mas todo con ese blanco tan perfecto y único de que para mí fue el peor invierno de todos, veía la escena, su hijo tenía unos panes con un poco de las cenizas del horno sobre ellos, su madre lo golpeaba en la cabeza y se podía ver la furia en su cara y era entendida, nadie en la Veta podría cubrir lo que esos panes valían, sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Vi a su madre volver y al chico lanzar los panes a los cerdos, pero en un momento, el me observo… Dio una mirada hacía su casa, para inspeccionar y me lanzo aquellos panes, sobre la nieve blanca a unos dos metros de mí, tan rápido como pude corrí, caí y tropecé hasta llegar a los panes, me comí uno completo y fue lo más delicioso que pobre en mi vida, solo las brasas que lo cubrían exteriormente estaban mal, pero lo demás era caliente aún, todo parecía tan irreal, ¿Por qué los había lanzado?, ¿Había tirado los panes las brasas aun sabiendo del castigo que habría para él? La verdad no tenía idea en ese momento. Sólo sé que por la culpa de Blaine Anderson… Sigo vivo.

Solo era necesario pasar por la pradera para poder llegar al bosque, no era nada de otro mundo para mí, pero pensando bien, para la gente de la Veta, esto sería como otro mundo, caminé unos pasos dentro del bosque hasta llegar a aquel tronco hueco que jamás olvido, ahí donde guardo mi arco, me agache un poco y lo saque –Te extrañe mucho. — Tal vez parezca raro hablarme a un arco, pero ese era el arco de mi padre, con el me enseño a cazar por si era necesario, recuerdo bien aquellos días en el que él y yo íbamos juntos a cazar y recolectar semillas para comer, también me hablaba de todo lo que había pasado antes de que yo naciera, de cómo era mamá de joven y cómo se enamoró de ella. Lo cual me parecía muy romántico, pero por más romántico que fuera, yo jamás tendría hijos o al menos no para sólo traerlos a este lugar donde ya no hay esperanza, únicamente sueños rotos y vidas incompletas, yo jamás haría eso.

Mientras trataba de cazar unas ardillas par a cambiarlas por hilo y botones, pensé en hoy cazar algo más grande, así podría comprarle algo para Andrew, ya que aunque fuera día de cosecha, trataría de contentarlo con un buen regalo.

Cuando estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos cuando vi una sombra pasar, lo primero que pensé fue en perros salvajes, pero era otra cosa, algo más grande, me subí con mucha ligereza a una piedra para poder tener un ángulo más claro — ¡Sí! Es un ciervo— Susurré con entusiasmo, tome mi arco con mucho cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera asustar o alertar al ciervo, estiré la flecha hacía mi barbilla, dando al ángulo correcto, respire calmadamente… Esperando al momento correcto.

— ¡Hey!— Escuche un grito.

Solo mire al ciervo huir, lance la flecha, pero era tarde, había escapado, miré a ver de dónde provenía el grito y me enfurecí – ¡Demonios, Sebastian!— Grité.

— Qué habrías hecho con algo tan grande Kurt, hay decenas de agentes de paz por las calles— dijo en tono serio. —Recuerdas que es día de cosecha ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Pero lo habría vendido, además necesito un dinero para un regalo.

—Creo que será mejor cazar muchas otras cosa más pequeñas, y las vendemos todas ¿Te parece? —Dijo con la misma sonrisa que siempre tiene en el rostro.

—No tengo otra opción ¿Cierto?— Dije en tono serio, pero se me escapo al final un pequeña sonrisa.

—Deja de ser un gruñón y vamos a hacer unas trapas, Porcelana— Rió Sebastian, creo que porque sabe cuánto odio que me digan así. Pero él es el único que puede llamarme así, no porque yo se lo permita, sino porque le causa gracia, y simplemente me gusta verlo sonreír, aquí es el único lugar donde lo hace.

Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día que conocí a Sebastian y juro que ha madurado demasiado desde la primera vez que vi su cabello rubio obscuro y sus ojos verdes agua. En la Veta llama mucho la atención y no dudo que sea el chico al que todas las chicas las trae locas, aunque cuando lo conocí era más torpe y dulce, a comparación de lo fuerte y maduro que se ve ahora, sin mencionar lo altanero que es, pero no puedo decir demasiado, yo no soy mejor, soy sólo el chico que se atreve a hacer lo que nadie, y no dice mucho.  
Fue un día después de que pasara lo del pan, había despertado y tome el otro pan que me había lanzado aquel chico, aun con los pensamientos que corrían en mi cabeza, pero no iba a dejar que esa segunda oportunidad se quedara como solo otra, así que mientras mi madre estaba tratando de ganar algo para comer, me decidí a que ya no pasaríamos más hambre, que desde ahora yo sería el que daría todo para que nadie de los que yo amaba sufrieran, así que busque un libro que mi madre había guardado en un cajón, ese libro en el cual era de mi padre, había escrito y dibujado plantas de todo tipo que existían en el bosque y en el distrito 12, donde se encontraban, para que servían y gracias a él, si eran comestibles. Así que lleve a Andrew conmigo a la pradera, ya que el bosque era peligroso para un niño de 6 años, sólo le mostraba que plantas debía recoger y pronto nosotros fuimos aprendiendo de ese libro, pero Andrew siempre fue mejor con las plantas medicinales, siempre que llegaba un herido a casa Andrew ayudaba a mi madre y su mamá. Cuando tuve que ir al bosque, no tenía idea de qué hacía, tenía tanto miedo, pero no podría dejar que me dominara, no permitiría que mi miedo dejara sin alimento a mi familia, así que me armé de valor y disparé mi primer flecha contra una ardilla, y dio directo en ella, comenzaba a sentir confianza, pero una ardilla no alcanzaba para todos. De repente comencé a escuchar chillidos de un animal y camine siguiendo el sonido, que cada vez más se hacía más fuerte, hasta que vi a lo lejos por lo menos dos metros a un conejo que estaba atado a un cable, enseguida me pareció intrigante, y comencé a mirar detenidamente la trampa… Pero preguntaba ¿Había alguien más cazando en el bosque? En ese momento no podía descifrar nada, así que ya que el conejo estaba ahí decidí tomarlo, comencé a quitar el cable de la pata del conejo cuando una voz me asusto.

—Robar es ilegal y se castiga con la muerte ¿Sabías?— Dijo una voz grave pero con tono infantil detrás de mí.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!— Dije asustado, pero al voltear hacía la voz, vi a un chico solo un poco más grande que yo, pero no demasiado. Sólo buscaba a un adulto detrás de él, de dónde provenía la voz.

— Esto es tuyo. — Dije completamente nervioso.

—Sí, es mío. — Dijo serio.

—No lo iba a tomar, sólo pensé que no era de nadie y me sorprendió mucho tu trampa.

—Bueno... Gracias. ¿Y qué haces aquí?— Preguntó el chico confundido.

—Lo mismo que tú. —Respondí seguro.

— ¿Tú sabes hacer trampas?—

—No… Yo bueno eso esto. — Le mostré el arco y enseguida vio la ardilla que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Enserio sabes usar el arco?— Dijo emocionado, recuerdo que esa fue la primera expresión entusiasta de Sebastian.

—Sí… Sí quieres te puedo enseñar, pero sólo si tú me enseñas a hacer trampas como estas.

— ¡Claro! Yo te enseño, es muy fácil sólo necesitas paciencia. — Sonrió el chico.

—Bueno… Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Kur…— En ese momento estornude no terminando de decir mi nombre.

— ¿Kurty?— Rió el chico.

— ¡No! Kurt, es Kurt… Lo siento, creo que el polvo me hizo estornudar—

—Oh… Toma mi pañuelo, fue un regalo de mi madre. — El rubio me extendió la mano con el pañuelo de seda, realmente suave hacía mí.

Tomé el pañuelo, y me sorprendí de tener algo así en mi mano — Es muy hermoso. — sonreí.

—Puedes quedártelo ¿Si quieres?—

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, fue un regalo de tu mamá. — Exclamé.

—Sí, pero ella me dijo que cuando conociera a alguien realmente especial, ese pañuelo sería el regalo perfecto para que siempre recordara que hay algo especial. —Me sonrió.

¿Alguien especial? Apenas me había conocido y ya era alguien especial para él… Bueno la verdad es que también sentía como si él fuera mi amigo durante años, pero él dijo persona especial, no amigos y creo que a eso no se refería su mamá con "persona especial". Aun así sólo lo tomé, ya que era realmente hermoso y especial para mí. — Gracias.

—Oh y por cierto, soy Sebastian.

Desde ese día Sebastian y yo somos mejores amigos, incluso más que eso, es como si fuera mi hermano, me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, Sebastian siempre me hace sentir bien, junto a él todo lo demás lo olvido, los problemas, las cosas que tenemos que vivir por culpa del capitolio, junto a él, todo eso desaparece.

Yo puse en práctica todo lo que mi padre me había enseñado acerca de cazar, cada truco y forma de saber dónde estaba un animal, lo aprendí poco a poco, el primer día tenía dos pollos salvajes y cinco ardillas, así que supuse que se me daba bien y fue bueno para el primer día, Andrew había encontrado hierbas que daban un olor muy delicioso, y otras que sabían igual de dulces que las zanahorias. Cuando nuestras madres, cansadas y decepcionadas vieron lo que había sobre la mesa, había cambiado dos ardillas por pan, un pollo silvestre por algunas verduras para hacer la sopa que realmente fue muy buena, ellas comenzaron a llorar y les prometí ese día a los tres, que mientras estuviera vivo, haría todo para que no les pasara nada malo… Y hasta ahora he mantenido mi promesa y lo pienso seguir haciendo.

* * *

Si te gustó deja de review, no es para tener fama, sólo es para saber si debo dejar los capítulos en el disco duro de mi pc o subirlos, como sea, gracias ^^


End file.
